


This Ain’t A Scene It’s A Goddamn Gay Bar

by pissoffsherlock



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bisexual Pete, Bisexuality, Gay Bar, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change, WOOHOO IM FINALLY GETTING BACK INTO THIS FIC, all grammar and spelling mistakes are my own, bisexual patrick, i really need to edit it though sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissoffsherlock/pseuds/pissoffsherlock
Summary: The one where Pete “accidentally” ends up in a gay bar and sees Patrick who is there not so accidentally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I live in Chicago and have always had this thought that Pete would have gone to gay bars or “accidentally” end up in gay bars because Roscoe Village where they used to all share an apartment is pretty close to Boystown (which YES that is a real Chicago neighborhood and YES it is exactly what it sounds like.) and ended up hooking up with dudes.

It’s been 6 months since they moved to Roscoe Village and Pete loves it. 

Well, he isn't too fond of living in a glorified coat closet, but he is excited about living with his best friends and _finally_ making it out of the suburbs of Wilmette. 

This is it. This is their chance to make it big. Pete's sure this is worth the risk's he's made. 

They finished recording Take This To Your Grave last week. Pete crashes down on their battered second hand couch next to Joe thinking this is as good time as any to get drunk and asks him to go bar hopping tonight. 

“Dude come on we just finished the album and now we’re gonna be famous! We may as well live it up before we're so famous that we can't go anywhere without the paparazzi taking embarrassing photos of us vomiting on our shoes or getting caught having sex in bathrooms! Besides, Andy drove up to Milwaukee this weekend and Patrick’s already gone out somewhere. Come on it can be a boy’s night just the two of us. Let’s GO!” Pete jumps off the couch like a tennis ball bouncing off the walls but does pause for a second and thinks how its odd that Patrick of all people is out before Pete is. Either way Patrick is probably having fun with whatever he's doing so why cant Pete go out and have fun too!

Joe never intended to put up a fight agists Petes antics and needs to go out, so he doesn't know why Pete is so eager to drag him out, its not like he was going to say no. In fact, Joe has that look on his face that confirms to Pete that he's already stoned out of his mind. Pete watches as Joe checks his wallet, presumably to see if his fake ID is in there, and if he has enough cash to go out with Pete who can rack up quite a tab in one night. “Sure dude, but you're buying first round since I know your parents totally make bank.”

“Yeah dude anything you want. Now come on lets go while the night is still young!” Pete rushes to his room and throw on his tightest pants that he knows make his ass look phenomenal, a Metallica shirt and a bright purple hoodie and runs back out to hurry Joe. 

Its about 10pm when they start their quest to get absolutely _hammered_ , and Pete decides their first destination is going to be the bar they conveniently live above. 

They get in no problem even though the owner knows who they are, and knows Joe is absolutely underage. Joe looks about as old as he is, 18, but can pass as a bit older with some help if needed and they definitely know they'll need it later in the night. Pete immediately makes his way to the bar, getting looks from just about everyone as he shoves his way past everyone to get to the bar. They're all either eyeing him up for a fight or a quickie in the bathroom, but Pete is used to this attention. When you're a scene kid with a smile that can turn dangerous and nice body and tattoos no matter how dubious, its the only kinds of look you get. The bar isn't packed yet but it looks like its well on its way to getting there. The night should be in full swing in about an hour, but Pete and Joe are here to start a bender and are set on having a wild night, so they get to work. 

As promised, Pete immediately orders 2 beers and hands one to Joe, and asks him, “See anything you like?”

Joe looks back at Pete, taking a swig of beer and scrunches his face immediately at the taste and hope to god no one sees it, especially not the bartender who didn't card him, but looked like definitely knew how old he was. “Nah not really, plus I'm not nearly drunk or stoned enough to make a move on anyone yet.” 

“Well, then lets fix that!” Pete immediately downs his beer in a few gulps and orders 2 shots, then 2 more after that. 

Joe is always happy to drink free booze and, if Pete’s willing to pay just so that he doesn’t have to drink alone, then who is Joe to stop him. He picks up the proffered shot, not really caring what it is and yells with Pete in a slightly too quiet bar, “CHEERS!!!” 

Pete gives Joe a wide smile and they drink to the start of a long night of misadventure.  
—

Patrick finally has a Friday night off for the first time in what feels like forever, and is intending to put it to good use. It’s been a long day of shitty customers trying to break all the shit in the store and then asking for management when Patrick tells them they have to pay for the damage. Usually, Patrick would spend a night like this at home, watching bad tv or working on a new song, but not even his guitar can sooth the kind of bullshit he had to deal with today. And if he's being honest, his skin is buzzing with a little bit of lingering sting and resentment from his recent breakup. But it’s a Friday, and he knows Pete will already be out on the town somewhere, probably dragging Joe and Andy along with him to make sure doesn't make a complete fool of himself. He probably will anyway.

Patrick doesn't mind living in Roscoe Village, it has some nice spots around and he can quickly take the 77 bus East to Reckless Records on North Broadway in 20 mins. One of the downsides to living in their shitty little apartment though, is living directly over a bar. Sure, its great when you want a cheap beer and company when you're underage, but its terrible when you’re trying to actually get some sleep, but right now that isn't Patrick’s goal. 

What Patrick really wants is to go to Reckless Records and zone out while listening to vinyl thats older than he is, but it’s just past 10pm and Patrick knows with soul crushing pain that they just closed a few minutes ago. Having barely missed out on his truly wanted de-stressor, Patrick decides _Fuck it, why not at least try to get into a bar?_

He get up out of bed and decides to change out of the baggy jeans and hoodie he was wearing to work earlier and decides to try and dress up a little. He tries to make himself look at least a little older if he's expecting anyone to let an obviously 18 year old still with rounded cheeks into their bar. Patrick puts on a blue shirt he remembers Joe once saying, “Brings out your eyes” which sounds like something Joe's mom probably said to him once and just repeated back to Patrick to get him to leave faster. 

Patrick already knows what jeans he should put on for his night out. He pull out a pair of well loved, unripped, unstained, black skinny jeans that just barley still fit him that he found in the lost and found at the Laundromat once. Every time Patrick wears these jeans out, he catches Pete’s eyes on him more often than usual and only saves them for special occasions.

Patrick is aware of Pete's “Gay above the waist” rule but Patrick definitely isn’t. Patricks is _very_ gay below the waist. He figured out that he was bisexual in freshman year of high school when he couldn't stop looking at the pretty senior in the locker. He found out later that his name was Gerard and he would catch Patrick starring at him and smile slowly, occasionally sending a wink Patrick’s way, causing him to blush furiously and look away. Patrick would finish getting dressed half hard, and dash out of the locker room as quickly as he could before Gerard could do anything like beat him up for looking at him. 

Much to Patrick’s surprise, that year ended with Patrick getting a blowjob in the bathroom of the locker room, pinned against the wall by Gerard's strong hands and trying not to buck into his mouth or come down his throat without warning. It was the hottest 3 minutes of Patrick’s life up until that point, and Gerard even swallowed his load when he came making Patrick blush harder than he already was and his face was probably as red as Gerard's hair. But it didn't last. Patrick offered to return the favor but Gerard denied him, “Maybe another time kid.” He watched Gerard leave, leaving Patrick with his pants around his ankles and with only 2 minutes to get to his next class. 

Patrick looked for Gerard all the next week of school, but stopped his search after he saw Gerard holding hands with Frank Iero before lunch and pressing him up against a locker to kiss him. 

Patrick wasn't heartbroken, he only ever spoke to the guy once and got an embarrassingly quick blowjob from him. He knew that it wasn't true love. That doesn't mean it hurt any less to see them kissing. Patrick thought that maybe he actually had a shot with Gerard, and maybe could have had his first real relationship, but evidently it wasn't meant to be. Patrick kept to himself in the locker room from then on. 

Patrick never did ended up having a boyfriend in high school, and most people didn't ever know he was bi. He didn't even tell Joe, his best friend, and definitely never told Joe about Gerard. Patrick only dated one girl over the years after The Gerard Incident as he had dubbed it, and no boys were ever interested in the nerdy, chubby boy, who wore glasses and played to many instruments. Patrick only ever got serious with his girlfriend and lost his virginity to Anna in senior year after prom. 

Anna isn't a big fan of the band. She hates their music but will come to some of their gigs, and was even there in the studio sometimes when Patrick was recording for support. 

Patrick pretends to ignore the hostility she sends Pete’s way whenever they all hangout together, but she crosses the line when she accuses Pete of trying to get in Patrick’s pants when he was doing “stage gay” insisting that he had to back off on stage or things wouldn't be so pretty. 

After that disaster Patrick stopped asking her to hang out or to go to shows, and really hasn’t seen her much since. Patrick decided she was crazy for even thinking that Pete could be interred in _him_. People like Pete aren't interested in people like Patrick, even if Pete was gay below the waist.

Eventually, Patrick invited Anna to a gig to try and reconcile their relationship, and instead found her having sex with the bartender in the bathroom after their show.

Patrick knew he was dumped right then and there. They weren't the closest they had ever been, but it still stung to see her fucking some random dude in the bathroom of their show after being together for _4 years._

Patrick stormed out of the bathroom and went straight to the bar. Anna didn't even pretend to come after him, and Patrick proceeded to get black out drunk that night and barely remembers what happened. Pete found him at the bar later and dragged him home not asking any questions, and put him to bed taking off his shoes and jeans, and making sure that he had water and Advil by his bed in the morning.

Patrick looks back at the jeans he was inspecting and removes himself from his painful memories. He checks one last time for stains and doesn't find any. He decides they're perfect for where he plans on going out tonight and he's sure these jeans show him off in all the right places. 

Patrick is going to a gay bar. 

He’s not afraid of his sexuality. He accepted it long ago, but didn't have the chance to explore it since Gerard thanks to his long term relationship with Anna. Patrick just wants to get drunk off his ass on drinks he didn't pay for, and just maybe get pounded into a mattress. 

Patrick puts the skinny jeans on, remembering why he never wears them because it take a good 5 minutes for him to put damn things _on_. 

_How does Pete manage to do this everyday?_ Patrick wonders, and now realizes the cause of some of the hushed swear words and sounds of objects breaking that Patrick hears out of Pete’s bedroom some mornings. 

Patrick looks at himself in the mirror for the first time after putting on the ensemble. _Damn I look good._

Patrick is not one for vanity often, scratch that, _ever,_ but he can admit that he looks _Hot_. The shirt really does bring out his eyes making them look bigger and bluer than ever, and he gets why some people say they're his best feature. Not to mention the jeans hug him in all the right ways, showing off his ass and hugging his thighs perfectly and hit him at the perfect length at the ankle. Patrick takes one last dig though his closet looking for the final things to complete his outfit. 

He finds a fedora in back of his closet. Something he’s sure his Mom bought him to help him look more professional as an 18 year old trying to live in the real world, and puts it on his head deliberately with carful precision. He adjusts it in the mirror and deems it not half bad. His Mom was right, it did make him look older and more professional which is exactly what he needs if he's going to get into this bar without an ID. 

Patrick decides he's going to need a jacket since it’s nearly winter in Chicago, and grabs his favorite maroon cardigan. On second though, he's probably going to be walking to the bar and pulls out an old leather jacket he can’t remember if he bought or if someone left in his car at some point. 

He pulls on his black boots, the only other set of shoes he owns besides his ratty converse and decides that it’s a good move since he's trying to look older and probably shouldn't be wearing shoes with more holes than there is sole. Patrick debates putting in contacts, but after 10 minutes of not being able to find them he decides to keep the thick black frame glasses, and prays that they make him look trendy instead of nerdy and that hopefully nobody will step on them or that he'll looses them tonight.

__

He looks at himself one more time before he leaves and is actually impressed with how he looks. He never thought he could look this hot, but he looks in the mirror one final time adjusting his hat and straightening his shirt and jacket, and thinks no- he looks down right _fuckable_. 

__

He walks out the apartment and down the stairs heading east towards Boystown. Its about a 30 min walk and Patrick kind of regrets not taking the bus but he probably would have been waiting out in the cold for 15 minutes for a 12 minute bus ride, and figures he would have broke about even anyway. He's just glad he decided to layer up with both the cardigan and the jacket even though he knows he’ll probably be sweating later and taking it off. _Pete is probably in some bar somewhere wearing too little cloths and will freeze his ass of on his walk of shame tomorrow._ Patrick isn't bitter about the idea of Pete getting late tomorrow he _swears_ he's just not excited the anticipatory Pete crawling into his bed tomorrow morning smelling like sweat sex and cheap perfume claiming that he's cold and that Patrick is his own personal furnace. Really, he's not bitter _at all._

__

Patrick finally gets to the corner of Halstead and Roscoe St. and is determined to walk into the first bar he sees, a place called Sidetrack, and ready to go home with just about anyone he meets.

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still a lot of background and set up please bare with me.

Pete and Joe are more than drunk. They are absolutely _hammered_. 

Joe gave Pete one of the joints he rolled earlier as they made their way between bars wracking up tabs on Pete’s parents credit card. They walked for about ten minutes from they're last bar slowly making their way east towards the lake and Pete takes one last hit before stomping it out with the heel of his boot. They've finally made it to Pete’s secretly favorite bar in town. Sidetrack. 

He’s known about this place for a long time. The first time Pete found his way in here he was maybe 16. Some other kids he would smoke with behind the school persuaded him to come out and party with them one night. What he didn't know at the time was that when they invited him to meet them outside a bar in Boystown was that they were inviting him to a _gay bar._

At first, Pete was angry. The boys who invited him hadn't arrived yet and he was sure that he was being set up. He was aware of what he looked like, and that people called him gay behind his back all the time for the way he dressed, but he was still a jock and a rising soccer star so he didn't think anyone would actually mess with him like this. “I can’t believe these motherfuckers are trying to fucking set me up,” he said to himself and beings to walk away from the bar the assholes he used to call friends sent him to alone. 

“Hey, Pete! Where are you going the bar is this way!” He hears a familiar voice call from behind him. He see’s 4 or so familiar faces walking towards him and Pete feels a second burst of anger start to course through his veins. 

Pete stops in his tracks and turns around to glare at Gabe who he heard call after him. “WHAT THE FUCK! Is this some kind of set up!? Some sick joke to pick on the emo kid? Fuck you guys!” 

Gabe looks back at him with a shocked expression and slowly walks towards Pete. The 3 other boys stay behind him and shuffle around nervously in unease. “Pete, no this isn't a set up. Why would you think that? We thought you would have a good time with us. Why else would we invite you?”

Pete’s shoulders slowly intense and his fingernails release from pressing red half moons into his palms. “So it isn't a set up? Then why are we going to a gay bar? I know what everyone says about me you know,” Pete says with sad eyes that betray his usual air of confidence. 

“Yeah Pete, you're gay. We know. What else do you expect people to think when you wear girl jeans and eyeliner everyday. We don’t care. Hell, IM GAY. Why else do you think we’re here? Were all queer, but if you're just going to be a self-hating homophobic asshole then you can leave,” Gabe finishes with a huff. 

_Fuck_ is all Pete can think for a moment. He just yelled at his friends who are now probably afraid he's going to out them to the whole school and might think he's homophobic. _Fuck._ He had everything _so wrong_ and he's fucking everything up. _Just like I always do._

Petes face crumbles but still shows bits of anger in his tensed eyebrows but its mostly directed at himself now. Quickly he screams, “Im not gay!” Gabe face flash in real fear now. He probably thinks Pete is going to beat him up now. Like Pete was even capable of beating up all Gabe's 6ft of lankiness. He'd probably get a stay elbow to the eye and be blinded forever.

Pete tries again this time elaborating, “Look I’m not gay, but you're right I'm not straight either,” and Pete watches his friend’s face relax. He see’s the other four boys finally stop shuffling as they eavesdrop on the exchange. “Look, I’m sorry I was mad, but I thought you just wanted to make a joke of me. We still cool now that we got that out of the way?” 

Pete really did not want to fuck this up now. He know’s everyone thinks he’s gay but he's _not_. Pete is more angry about everyone assuming shit about him and never getting the balls to ask him about his sexuality than he is about them thinking he's gay. 

Pete has lots of other friends being one of the stars of the soccer team, but they weren't real friends. Truthfully, neither were these guys, but Pete hasn’t told anyone else about being not so straight and now these guys _know_ and they _get it_ and he doesn’t want to loose this chance to really be himself around these guys even if they assumed he’s gay. He knows they won’t judge his choices and Pete really hopes they can forgive his idiocy. 

Gabe looks much more at ease now, probably happy now that he knows he likely won’t be outed and his friend isn't a homophobe. “Yeah, sure. Now come on, lets hope we can get your underaged ass in here,” and the five of them all make their way into the bar. 

That night Pete discovered a few things about himself. 1) that he REALLY likes kissing boys, 2) pina coladas are AMAZING, and 3) he has a natural talent for sucking cock if Gabe has anything to say about it. 

After Pete got a decent fake ID, Sidetrack became the place they hung out every weekend. They became regulars there and the bartender even knew their orders, and that they're underaged, but they tipped well so he lets it slide. Pete experienced a lot of milestones there and grew up in that bar, he even had his 18th birthday there which they DEFINITELY didn't tell anyone about. Pete and Gabe still meet up at Sidetrack every now and then to have a drink and catch up, sometimes hook up, but that happened with less and less frequency over the years. Pete was still a known staple around Sidetrack. Now he was more known for drunk anonymous sex in the bathroom though than for being the toonaïvetoo _young_ kid in the group that came in every Saturday. 

Before Pete dares let Joe take a step anywhere near his precious home away from home that is Sidetrack he makes sure that Joe is so inebriated that he won’t even notice he's in a gay bar, or if he notices he won’t care. Either way Pete thinks Joe probably won’t care where they are and would just make a joke about how “Only _The Pete Wentz_ could accidentally end up in gay bar.” But if Pete is going to go on a bender theres no way in _hell_ he's not gonna go to his favorite bar in all Chicago. 

They walk up to the bar and Joe is so crossed he probably couldn't tell you their own address which is only a few blocks west of where they currently are. Pete sits down on one of the gray stools and is immediately handed a beer. “Here you go Pete, and anything for your friend?” one of the newer bartenders he knows of and can’t quite remember the name of shouts over the crowd and loud music. 

Joe is sitting next to him and looks slightly confused at the interaction then asks for “Same as him,” and thanks the shirtless man when he passes him his beer. 

“Where are we man?” Joe asks closely to Pete’s ear to combat the loud electronica music while looking at the brightly colored lights and eccentrically dressed people around him. Its midnight and the bar is hopping. People are dancing and shots are being poured left and right and Joe thinks he sees two people having sex on one of the upper tiers of the place. 

“No idea! Just walked into a place that looked fun!” Pete shouts back lying though his teeth. The last couple places they stopped in were quieter than this monster but Pete wanted the night to go out with a bang. He's not quite sure yet if he means that literally or figuratively but with the state he's in it could go either way. 

Joe nodded at Pete’s response taking it without a second thought. _Thank god_. It’s not that Pete didn't want to tell Joe about how he knows this place, but yeah he really doesn't want to. Pete doesn't like labels and doesn’t want to claim to be something he isn’t. He really does not want to get into a conversation with Joe about how sexuality is fluid. 

After another beer and some dancing they retreat back to the bar. The same bartender Pete can’t remember the name of though he's probably told Pete multiple times at this point comes up and delivers them two tequila shots. “Sorry we didn't order these,” Pete shouts more quizzically than in offense at the proffered tequila. 

“Oh I know. They’re from the man down there. Said it was for “The one with the hair and the pretty blue eyes,” he finishes pointing down the bar to a slightly older man with dark hair thats greying at the temple and nods. 

“Sweet! Tell him I said thanks,” Joe says and knocks it down. 

The shirtless bartender continues, “Do you want me to give him your number?”

Joe stops for a second at this comment. “No? Why would I?” 

The bartender gives Joe a confused look and shrugs and walks away to get someone who will probably actually tip him a drink. 

Joe makes an attempt to find a girl to dance with but is quickly rejected by several women. Feeling slightly dejected he rejoins Pete at the bar. Joe takes a second look around at the crowd around him but he's so hammered its making him dizzy. The colorful lights, the half naked servers, the copious amounts of fruity looking slushy drinks, the women rejecting him. Pete can see the moment it clicks on Joe’s face. He turns to Pete making no move to get up and shouts at him, “Dude, this a gay bar!” 

Pete tries to look like he isn’t as nervous as he is when answering and just spits out a quick, “Shit dude I think you're right? Wanna leave?” 

Joe starts to nod his head before smiling back at him, “Are you crazy! No way this place is awesome! I wonder if I can get some girl to let me watch some girl on girl action around here!” 

Pete immediately relaxes at the response. Joe is a lot of things, mainly a stoner, and fucking beyond talented guitarist, but he's not homophobic thank god. “I think I see some chicks heading up to the second floor. maybe one of them is bi and you can get lucky.”  
Joe immediately gets up and makes his way over to the stairs completely ignoring Pete’s existence. Pete takes no offense at his friend leaving. Joe is most likely so stoned it didn't occur to him to say bye to Pete.

He doesn't mind being left alone though. This is Pete’s domain. He know’s every inch of this place and knows thats there’s usually a large gathering of women on the second floor for some unknown reason. But they were always there like clockwork. Just like how Pete’s existence here is timeless.

Pete looks around for someone to dance with now that Joe is otherwise occupied. He’ll have to remember to find him later to see how his night panned out, or text him he's leaving if Pete finds someone to occupy his time with. 

He looks around taking in the sights he's all too familiar with. Flashing lights, sloppy make out sessions and huddled conversations in back corners and against the bar. He makes eye contact with some lithe and blonde down the bar who smiles and tilts his head in a “come hither” way, but it's not what Pete is going for tonight. Pete was always a sucker for tall blonde and thin, but recently all he can think of is chubby pale skin and copper hair dressed in sinfully tight jeans, but Pete knows he would never have a shot with Patrick. Not only is Patrick straight and _in a relationship_ , but he would also never risk the band. Pete thinks about the younger boy probably more than he should, but he's been thinking about him for 2 years straight and is pretty sure that he's not going to stop wanting him tonight. 

Pete is two more shots in when he sees Joe come back downstairs trailing a group of women Pete knows most of the faces of. He watches Joe start to dance with one and gets handed a frozen drink of some kind. Well at least one of them is getting lucky. Even if it's the straight guy in a gay bar.

Deciding that he can handle a few more drinks before he's at risk of blacking out Pete orders one last beer before he leaves for the night. He's trying to flag down the still anonymous bartender when he sees him. _Oh my god._

Down the bar maybe 10 people away from Pete is Patrick. Pete doesn't fucking believe it. 

_No way thats him. Nowaynowaynowaynowaywaywaywaynoway._

But it can’t be anyone else. Pete would recognize that cherub face anywhere. _Fuck he looks incredible_ and Patrick really does. He's wearing the too tight jeans that make Pete want to _Scream_ or rub one out in the bathroom when he sees how they perfectly hug his thick thighs and round ass. His button up and fedora make him look a few years older but his cardigan still gives him sweater paws and Pete knows this place is going to eat him alive. He looks as young and innocent as Pete probably did the first time he came here. 

But Patrick doesn’t look lost. He looks strangely at ease at the brightly colored bar for someone who doesn’t like to go out a lot. In fact he looks more than at ease, he's confident. Patrick has an older guy all over him and he's all but in the guys lap. _Holy fuck Patrick is gay?_

Pete can’t look away from him now. He already couldn't look away but now its in more than just admiration. Pete is _Jealous_. How did Patrick even end up here? He wants to tear the douchy looking guy who's tucking a piece of hair out of Patrick’s eyes with one hand and sliding the other up his thigh away from him. He doesn’t deserve Patrick. Funny, shy, and too talented for his own good. This guy probably just want to take Patrick into the bathroom and have his way with him, and if the smoldering look in Patrick’s eyes and wandering hands of his own mean anything than it looks like Patrick is going to let him. 

Pete feels rage bubble in his chest and his hand is clutching the almost empty bottle of beer so hard he's a little afraid he's going to break it. Pete downs the rest of his drink and makes a decision that only his drunk brain will allow him to and gets up and makes his way over to Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a slut for drama so you can expect that coming ur way in the future ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... its been a while. I feel the shame. Un-beta'd. Will edit it later. Sorry.

Pete trips over his own feet on his way over to Patrick and ends up sprawled on the too sticky floor. The bartender sends Pete a look that he knows means he's probably getting cut off.

He’s close enough now that he can see the sweat on the back of Patrick’s neck, flushed from the hot air and the guy all over him. Pete comes up behind him and licks the back of his neck that he was eyeing up not 20 seconds ago. _Mine_. “Hey, hot stuff. Come here often?” he whispers poorly in Patrick’s ear with his voice dropped at least an octave. 

Patrick shivers involuntarily and turns around so quickly he nearly falls from where he’s precariously balanced half on the guy and half on his seat. His eyes grow wide and Pete can see panic and rage bloom on his face as his eyes quickly tense and his face gets even redder. He returns to his own seat and squirms. Pete sees the long island ice tea on the bar that’s probably his and realizes Patrick is most definitely drunk. “What the hell are you doing here?” Patrick shouts, making the guy who he was formally groping wince. 

Pete in all his drunken wisdom and jealousy wraps an arm around Patrick. “I’m here to make sure no one else can get their hands in those delicious pants besides me,” Pete shouts and throws Patrick a wink before sloppily kissing Patrick’s cheek. 

“Sorry I didn't know he was taken,” Mr. Handsy apologizes and jumps off the stool. His leather pants squeaking against the vinyl seat, “But if you ever need some extra company tell me, I’ll be around.” His eyes trail over Patrick one last time and then smirks at the two and walks off into the dense crowd of writhing bodies that might be a dance floor or an orgy. 

Pete makes a mental note to find out who that guy was later and make sure he never even looks at Patrick again. Pete thought he knew every asshole in this bar by now after being a regular for 7 years and definitely being one of the offenders himself. He takes the now open seat next to Patrick, and tries to signal the for the bartender but only gets a raised eyebrow in return. Pete decides not to push his luck with getting another beer and turns to Patrick. 

Patrick might be one of the most beautiful things Pete has ever laid eyes on but when he gets angry it’s downright scary. _And hot. Definitely hot._

“What the fuck Pete! What are you doing here did you follow me?” Patrick shouts getting the attention of a few people around him. Not wanting someone to mistake Pete for an older creep trying to hit on a barely-legal, he tries to calm Patrick down so they don’t both get kicked out. 

“What? No, I didn't follow you. I came here on my own and I saw you and I couldn't just let that guy hang all over you! He could have been a creep or a rapist! You don’t know him ‘Trick, he could have been anyone! I was just trying to protect you.” Pete finishes trying to cover up his obvious jealousy of the guy he drove away. If Patrick really is gay and wanted to fuck that guy but not Pete, his _best friend_ then he would be absolutely heartbroken. 

“NO Pete he wasn't a creep he was being perfectly nice! Dammit, that was my chance to get laid!” As soon as the words leave Patrick’s mouth Pete watches his eyes go wide and his completion drain of all the formerly red anger. Patrick’s breathing became stilted and his body froze and Pete immediately recognized this as fear. Did Patrick really think he was going to judge him? Yeah, Pete is a little upset that Patrick is into dude just apparently not into _him_ , but Pete obviously came to a gay bar of his own volition. Patrick seriously can’t think he came here by accident?

Patrick recovers quickly, downing the long island ice tea he certainly didn't pay for, and starts to try drunkenly make his way off his seat. 

Pete, being more practiced than Patrick at drinking grabs him before he falls over and drags Patrick back to his seat determined to talk since they're both here and there’s obviously something they need to discuss. 

“Why didn't you tell me you were into dudes Trick?” Pete looks at him with all the concerned confusion a drunk and horny 23 year old can muster. 

Patrick looks back at him, but avoiding eye contact, afraid of what it might mean or of what he would see on Pete’s face. “It’s not exactly something I get a lot of opportunities to explore. I mean look at me. I’m not exactly a catch.”

Pete could barely hear Patrick over the sound of the bar at this point but he got most of what Patrick said but more importantly, he heard the tone. God, Patrick really didn't know how beautiful he was, but now wasn't the time to obsess over how amazing Patrick is, that’s what writing is for. 

Pete just shakes his head knowing nothing he says right now can combat the utter self-loathing emanating from those words. “What happened to Anna?” Pete inquires. He knows Patrick would never cheat on anyone. So why was he here letting a stranger feel him up when he has a girlfriend? 

Pete sees some of the anger return to his face and Patrick lifts his head and finally makes eye contact for the first time since they started talking. “We broke up last week. I caught her fucking the bartender in the bathroom after that gig at The Subterranean.” 

Shit. Why couldn't Anna just keep it in her pants goddammit. Pete knew there was a reason she never liked that bitch besides that he's pretty sure she knew exactly how into Patrick he was and hated him for it. Patrick was too good for her anyway and he definitely didn't deserve to be cheated on. Pete knew exactly how much it sucks and reaches out and puts a hand on Patrick’s knee. “Shit dude, I’m sorry. Does Joe know?”

Patrick looks down at Pete’s hand and feels the warmth seep into his skin through his jeans and starts to giggle which confuses Pete endlessly until he hears what Patrick thought was so funny. “About the gay thing or the Anna thing?” 

For the first time tonight since Pete licked his neck, Pete cracks a smile and decides to try for another beer from the bartender. Thankfully it must be around 1 am because one of the one he's more familiar with is here. Pete makes eye contact and nods his head knowing his message will be understood by his friend and Pete watches him start to make a pina colada, an old joke between old friends. “Both I guess. While we’re talking about it, are you just gay? or bi? Because from what I’ve hear through the shitty thin walls of the apartment I know you and Anna did a lot more than just kissing,” Pete smirks. He’s satisfied with himself and takes how hard Patrick blushes at his comment as a win.

Pete knows Patrick must be at least tipsy by the way the blush travels all the way down his neck and as far down as he can see. Patrick manages to wiggle his knee from Pete’s grasp making Pete frown a little at the loss of contact but recovers quickly and continues to smile at Patrick. 

“Bi, and Joe doesn’t know about Anna. Or the gay thing.” They're both smiling furiously at each other now, drunk and happy in each others company and for a minute forgetting where they are. 

Suddenly a voice cuts through and a new body appears holding a ridiculous glass full to the top with a blended yellow drink and several umbrellas, “Hey Pete! Your usual,” he announces as he sits down the frilly drink with a cheeky smile and a wink. 

“Thanks, Bill.” Pete takes the drink and throws a few dollars at the young bartender who’s been working there since he was definitely too young to be working here. Bill grabs the cash and gives a friendly nod. He look at Patrick and back at Pete throwing him a knowing look. 

Pete ignores Bill as usual and grabs the drink taking a few sips of the syrupy concoction and takes a moment to lament the days where this really was his usual order and all the memories that came with it.

Apparently, Pete had been zoning out a little too long while ruminating over old memories because Patrick puts his hand on his shoulder and calls his name, Pete couldn't tell you how many times.

“Really, Pete? Your usual? How do you even know this place anyway?” Something that looks a little like hope flickers across Patrick’s face but Pete must be seeing things. There no way Patrick could ever want him especially if he's picking up random guys in a bar. He's too broken, has too much energy, makes too many bad decisions for Patrick to get dragged down with him. 

Pete breaks eye contact with Patrick and decides it’s about time someone knows the truth about this place besides his old friends from high school he doesn’t even talk to anymore. Pete sighs and lets out a short laugh tinged with something dark, “Yeah, my ‘usual.’ I've been coming here since I was about 16 and a couple seniors invited me here to hang with them. I thought they were pulling one over on me by bringing me to a gay bar but turns out they were all queer. At the time just about the only thing I could manage drink without gagging was a freaking pina colada. We came every Saturday for years, so I guess I've kinda been a staple here,” he finishes with a nervous air. He obviously knows Patrick won’t judge him for being not-straight but he's still the first person Pete has told that he's a regular at a gay bar. 

Patrick looks at Pete with tensed lips and brows, his hand twirling the straw in his drink and accidentally spilling some over on the side. “But Pete, you’re not gay? Why keep coming back?” 

Pete sighs deeply for a second but then lets a smile makes its way onto his face. He takes another sip of his drink nearly finishing the sugary sweet drink that manages to not taste at all like alcohol, a feat that lead to several poor decisions over the years.

“Your right Patrick, I’m not gay. I’m bi too.” Pete looks at Patrick with his usual Wentzian confidence and smile to mask his fear and uncertainty about what Patrick could possibly be thinking about him right now. He’s afraid to look in his eye and see the potential for rejection. It’s safer not to look, it’s safer not to know. 

Suddenly Pete hears Patrick giggle. Fucking _giggling_. Pete looks at him and by now Patrick is a laughing mess, his glass officially empty and he's wigging all over his seat _giggling at Pete_. Pete doesn’t get what’s so funny but starts to laugh with Patrick figuring he's just drunk and finds they're situation ridiculous. 

Suddenly words escape from Patrick, slipping out between giggles, “Oh my god… Pete… can you believe… we both thought the other was straight. You're wearing eyeliner and _girls jeans_ and we’re in a GAY BAR that you're a regular at, drinking frilly drinks, and trying to pick up guys!” 

Pete continues to laugh but this time more genuinely and mentally agrees at how ridiculous of a situation this is. They assumed the other was straight and just _happen_ to end up at the same gay bar. It was a hell of a coincidence and an even more surprising way to come out of the closet.

Eventually they both calm down and Pete takes a risk and puts his hand back on Patrick’s leg, but this time on his thigh. Patrick looks down at the hand then back at Pete, and raises an eyebrow. Pete squeezes his wonderfully thick thigh in response, throwing him a smile and eyes that scream “I dare you to make me move it.” 

Patrick smiles in return and sees something he's only seen Pete’s eye in fleeting. It’s the same Pete gives him when he sings falsetto, or wears his _tootight_ jeans. Its close to the look Patrick sees Pete give women after they play a gig and then sneaks off to the bathroom making Patrick seethe with jealous and frustration at the tall skinny girls that followed him. 

Patrick continues to stair into Pete’s eyes with a challenge of his own and thinks, _Huh. I might just get lucky after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No promises about when the last chapter will come sorry! If I'm being honest I only write when I'm having a manic episode so there might be a new chapter later this week or maybe not. Sorry for my inconsistency! I hope the chapter was worth it although it probably wasn't. 
> 
> Really I love you all for reading this garbage, it really means a lot to me that someone would think this is worth spending time on and reading.


End file.
